Wings of fire: Original Character Reveiws
by FeatheredRaptor
Summary: I'm here to help you on your path to good character development? What I'll be doing is simple, I'll praise and possibly bash your character, but it's all in good fun. Also, I'm bribing you guys to do this with art and writing :3 Also, the art was done by: Stardust331 for me on DA
1. Chapter 1

Wings of fire: OC Reveiws

I've seen a few people do this, so why not?

I might be a little harsh, but I won't hate you for having a hybrid, unless it's just a bad character 3

 _The first person to complete this will have their OC drawn by me and (optional) Placed in my Fan-novel, Wings of fire: Bloodmoon 3_

To enter, fill out this bio in the comments/reviews:

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Tribe (s):**

 **Home:**

 **Kingdom:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Love interest? (Tribe, Gender):**

 **Back-story:**

 **Features:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

 **If you can submit any images of said character, please do :3**


	2. Typhoon

This lovely Char was submitted by OtterTheMemeLord

Name: Typhoon

 **Nice name, not too simplistic, but not mary-sue-ish either. Represents his backstory, looks and personality well. I'll give it an 8/10, mostly because this could be confused for a sky/Seawing name. It works for his tribe however, so it's good by me.**

Age: 40

 **It's nice to see a dragon that isn't 18 and super hot 3**

Gender: Male

 **Fine by me :3**

Tribe: CycloneWing

 **Ah, a Fanon tribe! It actually seems rather simple, and isn't the most powerful, wonderful tribe to exist. Pass 3**

Home: Western Ocean (off the coast of Sand Kingdom)

 **Makes sense :3**

Kingdom: Cyclone Kingdom

 **Looks good to me**

Abilities: None.

 ***nods***

Love interest: Queen Cobalt, CycloneWing

 **I'm assuming that this is a male-ruled tribe? Points for differentiation if so!**

Back-Story: He was born into the Royal CycloneWing Family, and was the oldest of three brothers. Their father died in battle, leaving the three to fight for the throne. Typhoon then killed his brothers in their sleep and took the throne for himself

 **Normally, this would seem like a mary sue's backstory. Because he IS royal, however, and things like this definately did historically happen in monarchies, I'll give it a pass. I do wonder why the king was in battle, however. It doesn't seem very logical that he would die there, as Kings/Queens don't usually fight, unless you count the antagonists, and they aren't soldiers in their own army, they usually come to kill one dragon away from a battle. Either way, I'll let it slide as I don't know much about the Tribe.**

Features: Rubies studded under his eyes, long fangs

 **Pretters!**

Features: Like all CycloneWings resembles a SeaWing, but has large "frills" from his head down to his lower back

 **Seems good, but does he follow his tribes color palette?**

Flaws: Not very intelligent and make poor choices in terms of relations with the other tribes. When under pressure can cower away from a situation, very self-conscious.

 **Good, he has some major flaws, unlike most royal chars that I've encountered :3**

 **All in all, he's a very good character. he gets a pass and a 8.5/10 from me 3**


	3. Summit

From GayCatLuvr321

 **I can tell that this one will be chill already haha ;v;**

Name: Summit

 **I'm loving the name 3**

Age: currently 8

 **Looks good**

Gender: Male

 **Sure!**

Tribe (s): Icewing, but was raised in a multicultural village on the outskirts of the sand kingdom. (also one fourth Sandwing)

 **Ah, An Icewing that grew up outside of the IceKingdom? Cool. And horrah for not overpowered hybrids. Nice job on changing it up from 1/2~**

Home: Raised in aforementioned village, studied at Jade Mountain for a time, before leaving with friends to explore the world.

 **That's chill, but who decided to send an 8 year old dragon (et) to explore the world? :p I'll let it slide. Does he have a motive for this?**

Kingdom: As Summit grows, he sticks to the life of a traveler, and stays loyal to no specific Kingdom. (although he will always feel more at home in the desert)

 **It's cool to see an Icewing like that, it breaks the norm~**

Abilities: Ice breath. Used to be an animus, but magicked his powers out of him for fear they might one day corrupt him.

 **Discount stonemover :3 Actually, now that I think about it, he's a smart dude to not transform the magic. It raises the question, however, would the spell's effects be canceled by the spell it's self (would this be able to happen? It depends on the speed of the magic. If it was immediate, he might not be able to use it, just because of a double negative) Other than that random thing, he looks fine to me.**

Love interest? (Tribe, Gender): A lovely male Nightwing who stayed with the Rainwings that Summit met at Jade Mountain, by the name of Scrollkeeper.

 **Gay boi club members? *Raises own hand* 10/10 Smol gay bean.**

Back-story: Summit's grandfather was a low circle Icewing who eloped with a Sandwing trader. His daughter(a sandwing/icewing hybrid) eventually met an Icewing emissary and the two had a brief affair that ended in Summit's mother having him. Summit's mother died of a virus not long before Summit's hatching, and thus a friend of Summit's mother, a Sandwing named Cactus, took in Summit.  
Summit was kind of a shitty kid if i'm being honest. He tried to be good, but he tended to habitually lie, compulsively steal, and didn't do well following orders. When he found out he was an animus, Summit freaked out and enchanted himself so he could never use animus magic again.  
So now he's a normal dude, but Summit's not really super popular where he lives because he's the only Icewing there. And because of this, Summit becomes kind of a depressed teenager. So his mom (Cactus) sends him to Jade Mountain to make friends. There he meets a surprisingly charismatic Nightwing guy that he falls head over heels in love with.  
After they complete their schooling together, Summit goes to Scrollkeeper and is basically like "i want to travel the world with you." and Scrollkeeper decides to invite all their other friends and makes it a friend parade around Pyrrhia and Summit just accepts that Scrollkeeper's too dense to catch the hints he's been dropping for literal years now.

 **Ah, I haven't seen a Kleptomaniac, like, ever. Nice! Points for originality and dense love interests because that's cute 3**

Features: Summit is the typical very pale blue that Icewing's are, but due to his being 1/4 Sandwing, Summit has this yellowish tint to the parts of him that look white.

 **Nice, he seems to have a simplistic yet unique design ~**

Flaws: Summit's still kind of a shit. He has kleptomania, he still compulsively lies(albeit he does so less now), he's really over-emotional, and he can be kind of overconfident sometimes.

 **I'm a compulsive liar as well, actually, so it's nice to see a char who isn't completely evil who still institutionally lies.**

Personality: Summit is a nice guy at heart, but he's really not into acting nice and polite to people he doesn't care about. He is doggedly loyal to those he does care about, and if given the chance, will spill anything to a kind, listening person. Summit's also real big on (and i quote) "survival of the coolest, my dude" and doesn't really like helping people with their problems. He'll talk to you about them and give some pretty sound advice, but he won't actively help. He tends to hide any insecurities he has behind six layers of sass and overwhelming overconfidence to make himself seem "cool".

 **I love this child, he needs hugs and Mountain dew.**

Other: 4/10, he doesn't like sweet food or rain.

 **All in all, he seems very well balanced. My only complaint is the sheer amount of nightwing/icewing/sandwing hybrids *Coughcough* sunny.**

 **But if we're looking at this realistically, you love who you love. My above comment is really racist if you think about it, so I'll allow it!**

 **9/10, needs more airhorn :3**


	4. Pompeii

Name: Pompeii

 **I like the name 3**

Age: 4

 **Okay~**

Gender: Male

 **Nice :3**

Tribe: SandWing/SkyWing Hybrid

 **Fine by me as long as you don't make him a god lol :p**

Home: Was born in a small den in the Kingdom of Sand, but was kidnapped at about a year old and was brought to an enclosed mountain range on a unknown island close to the Kingdom of Sand.

 **Looking at the backstory, he gets a pass**

Kingdom: He had planned to go back to SandWing kingdom to reunite with his only living relative, his mother, Saguaro, but his plans were cut short. (See backstory)

 **okay :3**

Abilities: Venomous bite, huge wings, can breathe fire

 **The bite is creative, but does he have any flaws from this? Other than the tail?**

Love Interest: Mika, a female RainWing/SeaWing hybrid. He loves her because he feels like he doesn't have to be nervous of how he looks around her.

 **Aww 3 That would make rain/sea/sand/sky. Now we just need Night, Ice and Mud :T**

Backstory: **I'm gonna try to keep this short, so I'm skipping around a bit... **  
When Pompeii was merely a year old dragonet, he was kidnapped out of his den by the new "Wings of Peace" (a spinoff of the old Talons of Peace) to fulfill a real NightWing prophecy. He, (along with four other hybrid dragonets) was supposed to save Phyrria when he turned four from the wrath of Jade, an over-powerful hybrid dragon about 11 years old whose full heritage is unknown. He was kept in an enclosed mountain range until he was old enough, however, and he loved the flying space, but resented the cold of the mountain prison. When the five dragonets were released from their "home" they were immediately captured by the Wanderers (a band of runaway dragons of all tribes and ages) and were brought back to their camp, where they met an old SandWing dragon that rescued Storm (who was Pompeii's best friend and a hybrid in the prophecy) when he was abandoned in the desert as an egg. The Wanderers offered the young dragonets their help in finding Jade and bringing down her army of misfits, and they gladly accepted. After many battles, betrayals, and deaths, Pompeii and his allies finally cornered Jade in a mountain, ready to finally stop the pain that she was causing them. Unfortunately, Jade wasn't going to stop until she had hurt as many dragons as could, and in one last fit of rage, she hurled the spear at Mika attempting to kill her. However, Pompeii leaped in front of the weapon and took the blow, saving Mika but killing himself.

 **;n; GET ME A DOCTOR AND SAVE THIS LITTLE SH*T, HE NEEDS F*CKING LOVE**

Features: Pompeii is a scrawny SandWing/SkyWing hybrid dragonet. He the basic build of a SandWing, and has tawny-gold scales along his legs, back, and neck. He has a sandy-pale underbelly, but his face is darker than the rest of his entire body and is long and narrow like a SkyWing's. Pompeii has long forelegs and even longer hindlegs, which both end with fearsome talons. Like all SandWing's he has a dark golden riff along his back. Pompeii's large SkyWing sized wings are very disproportional for his small body, but do result in him being a very quick flyer, although not the most graceful. Unfortunately, Pompeii doesn't have the venomous SandWing barb on the end of his tail either, and instead has a non-lethal venomous bite, making him sometimes ponder the fact if he really is part RainWing. Pompeii also has one gold, simply designed bracelet that he wears on his left foreleg.

 **3 So cute!**

Flaws: Very self-conscious, quiet, constantly worried about the future

 **This child is so cute**

Personality: Pompeii is very self-conscious about his appearance, seeing how he's a hybrid dragonet. He's very fun-loving, and will do anything for those he loves and trusts, making him very selfless. Pompeii is also very quiet, hiding his bravery, and he constantly worries about the future and what it holds. He likes to be close to the sun, making flying one of his most favorite things to do. Pompeii also enjoys being in the company of other dragons. He dislikes attacking or hurting others without a purpose, but when a dragon hurts someone that he cares for, he feels like it's his duty to avenge them.

 **A bit cliche: The "Can't see anything good about himself, but can in others"**

Other: Family members are his half-sister Shrew, a female SandWing that died two years after birth; his mother Saguaro, a female SandWing, and his father, Gust, a deceased SkyWing.

 **;n;**

 **All in all, he's a smol bean that needs some love 3**


	5. Dreamwalker

Submitted by Firetide the Facinorous

Name: Dreamwalker

 **Okay.**

Age: 14

 **That's a rather generic age for a WoF Oc, but I'll pass it**

Gender: Female

 ***Nods***

Tribe: NightWings

 **A bit overused as characters, but fine by me.**

Home: Hidden cave between Claw of Clouds Mountains and the Rainforest

 **Okay, but why is it hidden?**

Kingdom: Gave up trying to understand her kind, sort of wanders around

 **Yeah? Sure 3**

Abilities: Mind reader, incredibly strong prophetic powers, animus

 **Hnnng, as long as she doesn't have a super traumatic backstory with unexplainable powe- oh.**

Love interest: Feral (SkyWing/MudWing Male)

 **Skywing Mudwing Nightwings? Why though ;n;**

Back-Story: Dreamwalker hatched on the volcanic island. Somehow, she achieved mind reading and prophecy without a moon whatsoever. Her father died shortly before she hatched, and her mother was creeped out by her powers and scarred her face, which led to her abandonment on the northern shore of the Sky Kingdom. She was found and raised by a reclusive SkyWing named Sparrow, alongside her son, a SkyWing/MudWing named Feral. When Sparrow died, Feral disappeared, leaving Dreamwalker heartbroken and alone. She wandered away and ended up between the Sky Kingdom and the Rainforest where she still lives.

 ***Sighs* This is why I have a problem with Dual/tri moon Animus. They're always super misunderstood and hated. Then someone they love dies. This is so cliche. I'm getting really tired of this. At least they aren't albino like a ton of other- F*ck.**

Features (gonna guess this means appearance): Albino, right eye blinded from a scar given by her mother, usually wears a golden hoop earring on her left ear along with a sapphire peg.

 **Nooo~. At least she's half blind though, that helps redeem her.**

Flaws: No depth perception due to only having one working eye, making her pretty clumsy. Short temper, near impossible to calm her down once triggered.

 **If you can imagine an animus with prophetic and mind reading abilities getting triggered, that S*it's actually pretty hillarious. +1 Point**

Personality: Quiet, shy, reclusive, defensive of her friends, short temper

 **Quiet, Shy and Short tempered? I guess that works, but that seems to contradict a bit?**

Other: Due to her animus powers, she enchanted her hoop earring to allow her to shapeshift into basically anything

 **Sorry, but that's OP as hell. How does she feel about the whole 'soul' concept?**

 **All in all, she needs some work. I like the base concept, but you need a reason for her powers. Was she born outside the volcano? For example, my Sea/Night hybrid has partial powers because he was born underwater, which tampered with the moonlight.**

 **Also, don't take my word for it, but the albinism has no point in her story as far as I can tell. She's OP enough as it stands. Other than that, her personality is really freaking cute. Don't give up, she could be a really amazing char one day 3**


End file.
